prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 19, 2014 NXT results
The June 19, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 30, 2014. Summary Tyson Kidd finally reached his breaking point this week on NXT, as he walked out on Sami Zayn in the middle of a bout against NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension! In Divas action, Sasha Banks battled feisty newcomer Alexa Bliss. Would The Boss be able to put aside the strife brewing among the BFFs to focus on the match? And a new tag team stormed onto the scene, as the duo of Aiden English & Simon Gotch, known as The Vaudevillains, made their debut. Newcomer Alexa Bliss challenged Sasha Banks to a match last week after The Boss got sassy with the sparkly Diva. Banks looked well on her way to victory this week after trapping Bliss in a surfboard submission. However, the bickering between Summer Rae and NXT Women's Champion Charlotte finally came to blows, which distracted Banks, giving Bliss the opening to roll up The Boss and win. After the bell, all three BFFs got into a shoving match, perhaps signaling the end of their fractured friendship. The boundlessly energetic Mojo Rawley was in action this week on NXT, taking on a big brawler in Garrett Dylan. Rawley was clobbered by Dylan early on, surprisingly slowing down the hyped Superstar. Though Dylan wore him down, Mojo soon found his second wind, got hyped and stayed hyped, bulldozing his foe with the Hyperdrive to claim victory. After declaring they would soon claim the NXT Tag Team Championship, the duo of Aiden English and strongman Simon Gotch made their official debut as a team. Though Gotch is new to the NXT Universe, he quickly made an impression with his feats of strength, taunting his foes with one-armed push-ups and Hindu squats before clobbering them into the canvas. In their first match as a team, The Vaudevillains backed up their claims in the ring, as English pinned Travis Tyler after a devastating double-team maneuver. Though Tyler Breeze declared he'll be taking his time in challenging Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship, Prince Pretty won't be taking any time away from the ring. The self-proclaimed “Selfie King” got a preview of what's to come when he faces Neville, as Kalisto dazed Breeze with his lucha libre-style offense, bouncing around the ring with ease and showing off his unbelievable agility. However, Breeze eventually caught up with his speedy foe, clocking Kalisto with the Beauty Shot as the masked man dove off the ropes to earn the victory. Even though Tyson Kidd has made it clear that he's his own man, Kidd's wife, Natalya, arranged for her husband to team with Sami Zayn and challenge The Ascension for the NXT Tag Team Titles. Konnor & Viktor unleashed their brand of brutal carnage on Zayn, but the resilient Canadian eventually managed to slip out of their grasp and attempt to tag Kidd in, though Viktor quickly cut him off. Having yet to take part in the match, Kidd apparently had enough and walked away from the ring, leaving Zayn easy prey for the Fall of Man. Kidd watched in disgust as Konnor & Viktor bulldozed their way to another dominating victory, leaving the NXT Universe wondering what could possibly be going through the Hart Dungeon graduate's head. Results ; ; *Alexa Bliss defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Charlotte & Summer Rae) (3:30) *Mojo Rawley defeated Garrett Dylan (3:40) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Angelo Dawkins & Travis Tyler (3:10) *Tyler Breeze defeated Kalisto (10:30) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) © defeated Sami Zayn & Tyson Kidd to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (4:00) Image Gallery NXT_227_Photo_01.jpg NXT_227_Photo_02.jpg NXT_227_Photo_03.jpg NXT_227_Photo_04.jpg NXT_227_Photo_05.jpg NXT_227_Photo_06.jpg NXT_227_Photo_07.jpg NXT_227_Photo_08.jpg NXT_227_Photo_09.jpg NXT_227_Photo_10.jpg NXT_227_Photo_11.jpg NXT_227_Photo_12.jpg NXT_227_Photo_13.jpg NXT_227_Photo_14.jpg NXT_227_Photo_15.jpg NXT_227_Photo_16.jpg NXT_227_Photo_17.jpg NXT_227_Photo_18.jpg NXT_227_Photo_19.jpg NXT_227_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #103 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #227 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events